Les Jumeaux Potter T2 : La chambre des secrets
by mione.p89
Summary: Bella , Harry, Hermione, Ron et Alice se retrouve pour leur deuxième année à Poudlard ! Des voix mystérieuse hante l'école ! Dudley lui entre à Poudlard en seconde année aussi ! Attention Poudlard va trembler cet année
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour Bonjour Me voici de retour et grandement désolé de cet semaine de retard enfin ce qui compte c'est quel soit publié ! Je tien à dire que j'ai crée une adresse mail pour mon compte que vous retrouverait sur mon profil car fanfiction n'accepte pas les adresse mail **_

_**Résumé pour les nouveau Lecteur du T1 qui est fortement recommandé par moi :**__** Harry et Isabella Potter pensaient être des enfant normale jusqu'au jour ou un géant vient leur annoncer qu'il sont des sorciers ! Ils vont rencontrer Hermione granger, Alice Cullen , Ronald Weasley alias "Ron" et Emmet Black et vont découvrir qu'ils sont plus important qu'ils le pensaient !**_

_**Disclaimer: Tout appartient toujours à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture :**_

* * *

_ **OoOo Prologue OoOo**_

Le rayon de lumière illumina la chambre. Je m'étirai les bras et me souvins de comment j'avais eu cette chambre pour moi seule :

_ Flashback_

_ Après être arrivés au 4 Privet Drive Tante Pétunia nous fit signe de la suivre dans le salon apparemment oncle Vernon était absent à ce petit conseil de famille _

_- Voilà donc comme la devinés Bella je suis enceinte et oui c'est une fille c'est prévu pour le 10 août mais j'ai aussi autre chose à vous annoncer quand Grand-père ma envoyer une lettre pour me dire que vous aviez tout découvert je m'en suis voulu de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plutôt voilà : Je suis une sorcière et Dudley aussi _

_- Quoi mais pourquoi il n'a pas été à Poudlard ! m'écriai-je_

_ - Il a été à Beauxbâtons mais comme vous avez découvert ce secret il ira à Poudlard à la rentrée en seconde année comme vous_

_ - Mais pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu étais une sorcière ? _

_- Pour sauvegarder votre enfance d'ailleurs la moitié du monde sorcier pense que j'ai perdu mais pouvoir venez je vais vous montrer vos nouvelle chambre que j'ai décoré avec Dudley _

_Et nous somme monter à l'étage ou deux chambre avait était ajoutés ce qui faisait un totale de 5 chambres Tante Pétunia nous désigna la seconde chambre de Dudley ou toute trace de son cimetière des jouets cassés avait disparu les murs avait était repeint en un vert d'eau les meubles avait étés repeint en un noir d'ébène. _

_- C'est magnifique tante Pétunia ! Tu ne t'es pas fatiguée à repeindre les murs ?_

_ - Non c'est Dudley qui a repeint tout seul comme le grand garçon qu'il est ! Je suis si fier de lui ! _

_- Maman ça suffit !_

_ - Ho mais n'est pas honte de ta maman Dudlynouchet d'amour fis-je tout en pouffant _

_Il se mit à rougir si fort que le rouge pétant des draps à baldaquin du dortoir des Gryffondors faisait pâle figure._

_ - Bon ça suffit ! Allons dans ta nouvelle chambre Bella !_

_ - Oui Tante Pétunia Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bout du couloir et j'ouvris la porte. Là des murs Beige et Prune étaient visibles et des meubles en bois clairs et un immense lit à baldaquin trônaient au milieu de la pièce. _

_- C'est Fantastique ! Merci Tati ! _

_- Mais de rien ma puce_

- _Mais de rien ma puce _

_Et elle m'enlaça._

_Fin du Flashback_

30 jours était passé et j'étais actuellement marraine d'une petite Emma Dursley d'une semaine, aux grands yeux chocolat et aux cheveux auburn. Nous étions actuellement le 31 Juillet date de mon anniversaire ce soir à 23 h 58 et 57 seconde j'aurais mais 12 ans !

* * *

_**RAR du T1 dernier chapitre :**_

_**Alex:**__**Merci beaucoup Alex et oui nous sommes bientôt ! Encore merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à maintenant**_

_**RobstenCindy:**__** Oui c'était fini par contre rassure moi ( je ne suis pas rabat-joie , je suis constructive Conscience : sa devrait pas être l'inverse ? SI ? ) Ton " Hate" et ton "di moi" mon en quelque sorte montrer que je ne suis pas si nu l en orthographe Mais néanmoins MERCI !**_

_**A dans Deux semaine peut-être ! **_

_**Mione.P89**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou Tout le monde , je publie aujourd'hui car Vendredi je ne pourrai pas le faire pour raisons personnelles ! Mais je souhaite la bienvenue dans le cercle très fermée des reviewers de cette fanfic à : Olympe et didivamp ! Je pense pouvoir reprendre le rythme du Tome 1 **_

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling et rien de m'appartient ( même si j'aimerai beaucoup ) !**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! Je suis désolée petit chapitre par manque de temps pour taper sur l'ordinateur !**_

* * *

J'enfilai une jupe noire et un débardeur blanc et mes ballerines noires et descendis l'escalier en courant nous recevions nos lettres de Poudlard aujourd'hui j'étais excité de connaître nos manuels de cet année et arriva dans le salon :

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Oncle Vernon est déjà parti ?

-Bonjour Bella ont attendes plus que toi et oui Vernon est partie tôt ce matin une histoire de grosse vente avec un certain Mason !

Elle me tendît la lettre habituelle avec le cachet de cire rouge et la célèbre écriture du professeur MacGonnagal. Je la décacheta avec empressement et y sortis l'habituelle lettre d'inscription et la liste de fournitures :

_Livres et manuels:_

_•Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_•Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Vadrouilles avec les goules, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Randonnées avec les trolls, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Promenades avec les loups-garous, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Une année avec le Yéti, de Gilderoy Lockhart_

_•Fournitures:_

_•1 baguette magique_

_•1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_•1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_•1 téléscope_

_•1 balance en cuivre_

_•Vêtements:_

_•Uniforme_

_•Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_•Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

_•Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

_•Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

-Le Prof de Défense est surement un fan de Gilderoy Lockhart dit assurément Harry.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça il est très beau fis-je simplement appuyée d'un signe de tête de Tante Pétunia.

-Il a le QI d'une huître !

-C'est faux !

-Grrr

-Bon les enfants calmez-vous ! Nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse dans une semaine !

-Je vais prévenir Hermione, Alice, Ron et Emmet.

-Allez-y

Nous montâmes l'escalier d'un pas commun.

-Edel ! lançais-je et ma chouette apparu par la fenêtre ouverte. J'ai besoin de toi !

Elle se posa sur mon épaule, je sortis mon parchemin à lettre de mon tiroir et ma plume d'aigle.

-Il nous faudra 2 allers retour chacun pour tous les prévenir !

-Sa vous va demanda Harry à nos chouettes jumelles Harfang des neiges.

Et en un concert de hululement elles montrèrent leurs accords.

Une semaine plus tard

Des petits picotements se firent sentirent au niveau de mes yeux : Edel était sorti de sa cage et me picorait le visage. Je fouillai dans le tiroir de mon chevet et y sorti du Miam hibou

avant de sortir sa petite gamelle d'eau et une autre vide pour y vider le fond du carton.

Quand une information fis son chemin jusqu'à ma tête : Aujourd'hui nous allions sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'étirai et courra dans la chambre d'Harry pour réveiller le paresseux.  
J'entrai en sautillant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte :

- Debout là-dedans !

Quand une chose attira mes yeux : Harry était levé et en face de lui se trouvait une petite créature, elle avait de gigantesque oreilles et des yeux globuleux

Apparemment Harry et la créature n'avait pas remarqué mon arrivée dans la pièce :

- Je suis désolé mais nous devons allez à Poudlard Dobby , Dudley sera avec nous à Poudlard et puis Grand-père aussi !

- Le Prince Harry et la Princesse Isabella doivent restés en sécurité !  
- Mais Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde !  
- Pas cette année ! La chambre ! Monstre ! Hurla-là créature totalement incohérente  
Je pris à ce moment-là la parole :  
- Harry que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Dobby ici présent est en train de me dire que nous ne devons absolument pas allez à Poudlard pour je ne sais qu'elle raison !

La créature disparu à ce moment ou Tante Pétunia entra dans la chambre.  
- Ha , je vois que tu es réveillé

* * *

_**RAR :**_

_**Alex :**__** Heureuse de te revoir Alex ! Pour la suite , je pense qu'il y aura surtout beaucoup de spoiler du T2 ! Mais merci pour ta reviews !**_

_**Didivamp**__** : Oui c'est surtout l'idée que Pétunia et Dudley sois des sorciers qui change dès autres histoires ! Merci pour ta reviews !**_

_**Olympe**__** : Nan , je n'ai pas abandonnée pas avant la fin de ma saga ! Merci pour ta reviews sa me fait chaud au coeur ! **_

_**Si vous saviez combien sa me fait plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews pour ce début d'histoire , j'ai galérée pour avoir 1 reviews dans le 1 tome !**_

_**Mione.P89**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou bonjour, mes chers lecteurs ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien alors moi aussi **_

_**Disclaimer : **__** Tout est à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

* * *

_** OoOo Chapitre 3 1partie OoOo**_

Notre groupe se dirigea vers Gringotts, rassurez moi nous n'irions pas tous ensemble récupérez nos gallions tous ensemble ?

Nous entrâmes dans l'édifice ou nous dirigeâmes vers un gobelin.

Tante Pétunia demanda nos clé à tous et pris la parole.

- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions nous rendre au coffre Weasley, Potter, Dursley, Cullen, Black et Granger s'il-vous plaît.

- Les clés s'il-vous plaît ?

- Tenez

Et lui tendis les 6 clés

Le gobelin nous fît monter dans un convoi de trois chariots.

Et nous descendîmes dans les entrailles de la Terre…

Nous nous arrêtâmes au bout de 5 minutes.

Nous descendîmes : le coffre d'Hermione elle fila accompagnée de ses parents et du gobelin ou elle récupéra une pile de 150 gallions. Et remonta dans son chariot accompagné de ses parents et du gobelin.

Nous descendîmes à une centaine de mètres en profondeur et nous nous ré-arrêtâmes. Le coffre de Dudley ou reposait un bon tas de Gallions il prit une bonne partie du tas. Et remonta dans le wagon.

Nous repartîmes en trombe dans les entrailles de Londres le reste du trajet dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes et nous arrivâmes au coffre Weasley.

Ou Molly Weasley rouge de honte prit les 500 gallions restants et remonta rapidement dans le Wagon infernal.

Nous redescendîmes plus en profondeur et arrivâmes au Coffre Cullen, la troupe Cullen prit une bonne somme de Gallions dans le coffre. Et nous redescendîmes au plus profond de Gringotts, le second coffre le plus rempli de la banque : le nôtre , moi et Harry possédions à ce jour 12 Milliards de Gallions , 6 Millions de Mornilles et 3 Milliers de Noise.

Nous recevions tous les ans 500 Millions de Gallions chacun du coffre Potter et Dumbledore , le coffre Evans lui nous envoie tous les ans 500 Milliers de Mornilles et le reste était des intérêts et des cadeaux de personne nous remercient d'avoir vaincu Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou ! Désolée vraiment désolée ! Je suis vraiment en retard !**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout est à J.K Rowling et **_

_**Bonne Lecture ! Et je suis désolée pour mon gros retard **_

* * *

_** OoOoChapitre 3 Partie 2 OoOo**_

En gros nous étions plus riches que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre réunis, sachant que ce n'était que notre compte jeune ajoutés à cela le Coffre familiale Potter, Evans, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Dumbledore nous étions la plus grande fortune mondiale Avec un totale de 789 Milliards de Gallions. Je pris une grosse poignée de Gallions dans le coffre et le fourra dans ma bourse sans fond avant de recommençais plusieurs fois, Harry fît de même. Nous remontâmes dans notre wagon et l'engin entamai sa montée. Nous ressortîmes des entrailles de ressortîmes rapidement de Gringotts. Et nous engageâmes dans la boutique de Madame Guipure.

A notre entrés, la boutique était quasiment vide, seul une personne était présente en dehors des vendeuses : Drago Malefoy.

- Cullen , Enchanté Lady Cullen , Lord Cullen, Potter ! Granger !

- Malefoy nous dîmes en cœur !

Les Weasley étaient partis gêné dans une boutique d'occasion.

- Alors la sang-de-bourbe on fait ses achats ?

- Par Merlin, comment oses-tu misérables petite chose visqueuse ?

Et Alice sauta sur Malefoy , je me précipita pour les séparer.

Quand Carlisle pris la parole d'une voix froide que je ne connais pas encore :

Alice lâche le, Monsieur Malefoy votre comportement est honteux , je ferais par de ce comportement à votre père !

Alice lâcha Malefoy, et celui-ci pris une teinte rouge pivoine à mon plus grand bonheur.

Madame Guipure arriva à ce moment-là avec un sac.

- Tenez Monsieur Malefoy, vos robes, maintenant je vous demanderai de sortir de ma boutique !

Et le blond sortit de la boutique.

- Miss et Monsieur Potter, Lady, Lord Cullen, Miss et Monsieur Cullen, Miss et Monsieur Hale, Madame Dursley , Monsieur Dursley ,Monsieur, Madame, Miss Granger heureux de vous revoir ! Dit-calmement Madame Guipure

- De même / Bonjour nous répondîmes tous en une joyeuse cacophonie.

- Bien qui commence ?

- Moi et Bella hurla-Alice

Et elle m'attrapa le bras avec force et me tira sur le petit podium.

- Bien, je vais prendre des mesures, et Madame Guipure se tourna vers les autres mais autres vendeuse vont s'occuper de vous.

Les mesures et les retouches des robes durèrent 2 heures

Pendant ce temps les Weasley nous avons rejoint.

Et nous partîmes chez l'apothicaire, nous prîmes rapidement les ingrédients nécessaire au cours de Potion, les adultes eux prirent quelques ingrédients et Potion pour leurs besoins personnels.

Et le groupe se dirigea vers chez Fleury et Botts , en remarquant directement l'énorme file d'attente de femmes hystériques devant la boutique ...

Ils attendirent patiemment 1 heure que la file d'attente perde quelques femmes et il arrivèrent finalement à se faufiler dans la minuscule boutique.

Là il comprirent finalement l'objet de la sur-population dans la boutique.

Gilderoy Lockhart ...

* * *

Bon vraiment désolée du court chapitre mais avec l'autre sa fait quasiment 1000 mots donc ...

**_RAR :_**

**_Alex :_****_ Bon je suis désolée de donnée de faux espoir mais on ne retrouvera pas ni Edward, ni Rosalie à Poudlard cette année seul Jasper viendra à Poudlard , Edward et Rosalie arriveront plus tard ... Gros Bisous !_**

**_Olympe : Exactement mais l'année est presque fini donc bientôt le retour de mon temps d'écriture et des chapitres plus long !_**

**_RobstenCindy_****_ : Moi aussi je vous adore , les reviewers !_**

**_MionePotter13 : _****_J'ai beaucoup aimé ta reviews constructif ! Pour les chapitre plus long c'est que comme je l'ai expliqué il y a quelques temps je suis en période d'examen donc - manque de temps Pour Hermione et Harry ça ne va pas tarder !_**

**_10 Reviews_****_ : merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent mon histoire !_**

**_Mione.P89_**


End file.
